sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Tokyo
|forces1 = Japan Self-Defense Forces *Japan Ground Self-Defense Force *Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force *Japan Air Self-Defense Force East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces Law Enforcement of Japan *Tokyo Metropolitan Police United States Armed Forces *United States Navy **Joint Special Operations Command *United States Air Force Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives |forces2 = Dr. Isaak Weil's Maverick Forces *Dr. Weil's Maverick Army *Dr. Weil's Maverick Air Force *Dr. Weil's Maverick Navy |casual1 = Very Light casualities for American and NATO coalition soldiers Ryder the Bird W.I.A. |casual2 = Brutal cauaulities for Dr. Weil's Maverick soldiers Dr. Weil's Maverick Commander }}The Battle of Tokyo was the major event by the United States and NATO coalition with assistance from East Asian Federation and Japan Self-Defense Forces during the early stages of Elf Wars. It caused immediate action by the United Nations and East Asian Federation the next day following the Dr. Weil's Maverick withdrawal from East Asia after the failed invasion attempt on Tokyo. History Following the destruction of Dr. Weil's research facility in San Diego by the U.S. Armed Forces, San Diego Police officers and Sentinel Task Force operatives four months ago, Dr. Isaak Weil launched a campaign of armed uprisings in cities across Eastern Europe, the Middle East and the East Asian Federation. In response to Dr. Weil's Maverick rebellion, the United States Government authorized the start of operations by the United States Armed Forces, NATO coalition and Sentinel Task Force against Dr. Isaak Weil and his Maverick forces in the Far East and the Persian Gulf. The first mission of the campaign, titled Operation Override, had the goal of defending Tokyo in Japan and Dubai on the United Arab Emirates from Dr. Weil's Maverick invasion. The start of the campaign was announced by an official UN message published on September 16th. Battle Defense of Tokyo Battle of Tokyo was officially launched on September 16th, two weeks after the United States and NATO Coalition's announcement. The two main operations of the campaign, the Battle of Tokyo and the mission on Dubai, were carried out within hours of each other and involved a mass deployment of air and ground U.S. and NATO coalition troops on both fronts. The Dr. Weil's Mavericks set up large invasion forces on the two cities in anticipation to the Battle of Tokyo. Prior to the attack, Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II, Ryder the Bird and Corrin Hale were approached by U.S. President Xander Bradley and offered the chance to participate on the campaign, which they accepted. The attack on Tokyo began with an defense by the U.S. and NATO coalition ground troops, including commando teams led by Lieutenant Bertz and Sergeant Collins and helped the Japan Self-Defense Forces and East Asian Federation Armed Forces. U.S. Air Force and Sentinel Task Force aircraft, including Arrows' Bone Arrow Squadron and the Ridgeback Squadron entered Tokyo airspace shortly afterwards. Arrows' Goodfellow planned for the unit to gain reputation for the company, while Ridgebacks leader Slash sought to claim revenge for Bone Arrow's destruction of Stonehenge. As the Battle started, U.S. Air Force, Japan Air Self-Defense Force and Federation Air Forces squadrons engaged a large Maverick combined force of air, ground and maritime forces, including a large concentration of ground forces in the Shinjuku subcenter district and a naval force providing them with support fire from on the oceanside. In addition to provide air superiority to the UN ground forces, they also obtained air superiority over the Joto crater zone. The balance of the battle rapidly shifted to the US and NATO coalition forces' favor. Reinforcements As the battle continued, a single Aigaion-class heavy command cruiser and a flight of escort fighters were detected flying at high altitude over Tokyo's airspace. A single QFA-44 Carmilla and a group of MQ-90L combat UAVs were launched from the Aigaion. Bone Arrow Squadron and Ridgeback Squadron were ordered to engage the QFA-44, dubbed "Butterfly Master" by Goodfellow, and the rest of the drones, while the rest of the East Asian and Japan Air Forces were directed to attacked the command cruiser. Since the laser weaponry on the MQ-90Ls automatically intercepted and destroyed any missiles that approached the QFA-44, the squadrons engaged the UAVs directly first. Eager to get his revenge against Reaper, Slash ordered his squadron to break formation to engage the UAVs. While the first flight of UAVs was successfully destroyed, another pair of MQ-90Ls appeared and damaged the wing of Slash's aircraft, forcing him to bail out. While he was successful, a laser attack from the UAVs targeted him directly as he descended on his parachute, killing him instantly. Shocked and angered by the incident, the U.S. Air Force squadrons destroys the UAVs and later avenged Slash's death. Shortly after, Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II, Corrin Hale, Ryder the Bird and Sentinel Task Force operatives were deployed to engage the Maverick invasion force, shooting them down. After a fireight, Ryder was wounded by the Maverick sniper and Corrin Hale shoots the Maverick sniper with Barrett M82 sniper rifle, as Sonic Jr II commented on the apparently superhuman maneuvrability of the enemy Mavericks. With the Maverick invasion down, Sonic Jr II and Corrin Hale were directed y the U.S. and NATO coalition to attack the damaged Maverick heavy command cruiser. After a short battle, Corrin Hale kills the Maverick Commander with Omega Yato, further establishing his reputation as an ace pilot among allied and enemy forces alike. Aftermath Following the battle of Tokyo, the Dr. Weil's Mavericks aborted the attack on Tokyo in which leading the victory to the East Asian and NATO coalition forces. Although they dealt heavy damage to the Dr. Weil's Maverick forces, the East Asian Federation forces, NATO Coalition and United States Armed Forces also suffered heavy casualties, including Slash and Lieutenant Bertz. It was also a turning point of the Elf Wars. Gallery Defense.gov News Photo 041108-M-8205V-003.jpg US Navy 041116-N-1438S-004 Chief Engineering Aide Ardell Ball, center, assigned to Naval Mobile Construction battalion Four (NMCB-4), studies an aerial photograph of the streets in Fallujah, Iraq.jpg American soldier during firefight in Adhamiyah, Baghdad (Operation Phantom Thunder).jpg Npi040604a4b.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 041109-M-2789C-095.jpg JSDF Soldier.jpg Gacjsdf v03 ss2.jpg JSDF Soldier Tokyo.jpg JSDF-3.jpg JSDF-8.jpg JSDF-1.jpg JSDF-6.jpg US Navy 091012-M-1645M-062 MV-22B Ospreys assigned to Marine Medium Tiltrotor Squadron (VMM) 263 (Reinforced) from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (22nd MEU), fly over the Egyptian coastline during Exercise Brig.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg FORECON.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg 170808-M-GE751-039.JPG Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Nimitz-strike-group.jpg Arma32017-04-2210-39-45-38.jpg 1151188020 preview UZX5x9EkYK.jpg 1442287406 preview arma32017-03-2222-09-56-80.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg MDL IRAQ WAR003.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Recon-Shooting.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Elf Wars Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving Japan Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO Category:Military history of Japan Category:Fictional battles